User talk:Brickpicker
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 18:49, April 10, 2012 |} Brickpicker request * Hello Jeff, I just wanted to let you know that I have moved "Forum:Add_External_Link_to_Brickpicker.com" to an Official Friends request here, where these types of things are usually taken care of. It may appear to you to have just been deleted, so I thought I'd better let you know. 03:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Hi, just letting you know that your Official Friends request was successful, and a link to your site has been added on the main page. Usually this is a two-way relationship, so if you could leave a link to us somewhere on your site, it would be much appreciated. Also, if you want to, you're more than welcome to add a paragraph about your site here, giving a history of the site, what it's about, etc 01:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ** Thanks for approving the friend request. I will have a link on our site to you today. Is it ok if i create external links to my set information for each set. That is unique data that is not on brickipedia and I really think that would be the most beneficial for people to find the data and tools my site offers. Is there any way to build it into the template here to populate it like you did for brickset, I use the same numbers they do. *** Hi, thanks for adding a link on your site :) I've just made a template for you, located at . To use it, you should simply just type in and the item number should be grabbed automatically, however if for whatever reason that doesn't work for some sets, you can use , where "number" is the number is the number in the BrickPicker URL. Also, if you wanted to a small icon to go with the template, I can add that to the template for you as well. 00:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) **** Sorry about the glitch, it should be fixed now, and the icon's also now been added. 02:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Brickipicker Hi Brickipicker, and well done on your site. Anyway, I saw the work you were doing, and thought it looked a bit tedious, going through every set. If you like, I can do this automatically, using my bot (semi-automatic editing). It might save you a lot of time! Thanks, :Sure! I am going to try and slightly change the way the template works, and it shouldn't be to difficult to automate it. ::I don't think I'll be able to start today, but I will tomorrow (sorry about that). (By the way, I am very impressed with your site, it's incredible!) :::Sure! Done! * My bot is adding it to pages at the moment. About your site. Well, you said about upgrading the brickfolio. I think a quicker way to change lots of details would be nice (All my sets are listed as new, when they really are used, and that will take a lot of time in the current way.) Also, when you edit something's details, it goes back to page 1, not the page you were on, but that's very minor. On a lighter note, after you've sorted out all the other stuff, you could probably work out some very interesting statistics from all that data! Many thanks, Re: * Hi Jeff, sorry but my activity on this site is very limited lately, and will be for at least a few more days, so I can't look into your problem right now. However, I've contacted the admins on another wiki, and asked them to take a look at the concerns you have for you, hopefully one of them will answer you soon. Sorry I can't currently be of more help, 04:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why it's an issue, everything is resolved at the end of the Forum. BF2 Talk 12:53, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, and BTW, hardly anyone looks at the forums, so you don't really need to worry that much. 05:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Brickipedia! Hey Jeff, This message is not about anything in particular though I just wish to let you know, I'm a big fan of Brickpicker and I'm pleased to see your site has decided to collaborate with ours. Keep up the good work, I hope to see your company grow larger through the years. P.S. Are there any plans for opening international stores? There is a surprisingly large demand of Lego based shops here in England. --From the desk of Br1ck an1mator 11:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Official Friend? Hi Jeff I'm , an administrator here at Brickipedia. I was wondering if Brickpicker would like to become an official friend of Click a Brick, just like Brickipedia is an official friend of Brickpicker? Click a Brick is a site providing LEGO news, deals and reviews to LEGO fans across the world. If you choose to accept I will add your logo and link to Brickpicker to the official friends list over at Click a Brick which can be found towards the bottom of the right sidebar. In return we would appreciate it if you would do the same like you have done with Brickipedia. I will not be offended if you choose to decline. If you would like more details/information, please feel free to ask on my talk page. Thanks for your time, kind regards, 18:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks Jeff, I really appreciate it. In return would you like to me to use your logo image and link it to www.brickpicker.com somewhere on Click a Brick (like I've done with Brickipedia)? In regard to the forums, thanks for the offer, I will consider joining in the near future when I have a smaller workload as I'm rather busy at the moment and have little time to work on my site as it is. Thanks again, kind regards, 08:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Bots I'm running the script again to add Brickpicker links to newer pages. Cheers, ::Thanks, I've added the banner to Click a Brick and it can be found down the right sidebar. Please feel free to use the Click a Brick logo wherever you please. :: ::One more question, does Brickpicker have an RSS Feed? If so, I'd be happy to add it to my site. Thanks again, kind regards, 13:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Hi Jeff. I browsing over at brickipicker just a minute ago, and saw almost 900 new users in the past week! Amazing! $4.4million worth of LEGO! Just thought I'd stop by and say well done! You've done amazingly! (As I'm writing this I have a massive grin on my face =D) Cheers, :No it doesn't, so I'll make it go round and do the new ones.